initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D Arcade Stage 7 AAX
Initial D: Arcade Stage 7 AAX is a 2012 arcade racing game based on the Initial D series. It is the seventh game in the Initial D Arcade Stage series. Characters In alphabetical order: * Nobuhiko Akiyama * Wataru Akiyama * Fake Project D * Bunta Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara * Go Hojo * Rin Hojo * Kozo Hoshino * Ryuji Ikeda * Koichiro Iketani * Shinji Inui * Seiji Iwaki * Kyoko Iwase * Dr. Toshiya Joshima * Kenji * Kobayakawa * Kai Kogashiwa * Hideo Minagawa * Kenta Nakamura * Takeshi Nakazato * Daiki Ninomiya * Hiroya Okuyama * Satoshi Omiya * Smiley Sakai * Sakamoto * Mako Sato (as part of Impact Blue) * Sayuki (as part of Impact Blue) * Shingo Shoji * Kyoichi Sudo * Toru Suetsugu * Tomoyuki Tachi * Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi * Itsuki Takeuchi * Two Guys From Tokyo Cars Honda *Civic EG6 *Civic EK9 *Integra Type R DC2 *NSX NA1 *S2000 AP1 Mazda *Roadster NA6C *Roadster NB8C *RX-7 FC3S *RX-7 FD3S *RX-7 RS FD3S *RX-8 SE3P Mistubishi *Lancer Evolution III CE9A *Lancer Evolution IV CN9A *Lancer Evolution VII CT9A *Lancer Evolution IX CT9A *Lancer Evolution X CZ4A Nissan *180SX S13 *Fairlady Z Z33 *GT-R R35 *Sileighty S13 *Silvia S13 *Silvia S14 *Silvia S15 *Skyline GT-R R32 *Skyline GT-R R34 Subaru *Impreza Coupe Ver.V GC8 *Impreza Sedan GDB-A *Impreza Sedan GDB-F Suzuki *Cappuccino EA11R Toyota *Altezza SXE10 *Corolla Levin AE85 *Corolla Levin AE86 *GT86 ZN6 *MR2 SW20 *MR-S ZZW30 *Prius ZVW30 *Supra JZA80 *Sprinter Trueno AE86 Complete Car *NSX-R GT NA2 *RE-Amemiya Genki7 FD3S *Top Secret Supra JZA80 *Twincam Monster Civic EK9 *Mazdaspeed Roadster C-Spec NA6C (Ver.1.0 + B only) *Power House Amuse S2000 GT1 AP1 (Ver.1.0 + B only) Courses *Akina Lake (Easy) *Usui (Easy) *Myogi (Normal) *Akagi (Hard) *Akina (Hard) *Irohazaka (Hard) *Happogahara (Expert) *Tsukuba (Expert) *Nagao (Expert) *Tsubaki Line (Expert) *Sadamine (Hard) *Tsuchisaka (Hard) *Nanamagari (Expert) *Akina (Snow) (Expert) *Tsuchisaka (Snow) (Expert) (Ver.1.0 + A only) (weather is day) *Tsukuba (Snow) (Expert) (Ver.1.0 + C only) (weather is night) Soundtrack Opening *Cross The X - M.o.v.e Akina Lake *Disconnected - Hotblade Usui *Remember Me - Leslie Parrish Myogi *Night Of Fire - Niko Akagi *I Need A Revolution - Marko Akina & Akina (Snow) *Power Two - Hotblade Irohazaka *Crazy For Love - Dusty Happogahara *Burning Up The Night (Total Fire) - 2 Fast Tsukuba & Tsukuba (Snow) *Freedom Ride - The Snake Nagao *Ministry Of Power - Fastway Tsubaki Line *Speed Of Light - The Snake Project D - Shinigami - Shinji *The Top - Ken Blast Sadamine *Up & Dance, Up & Go - Lou Master Tsuchisaka & Tsuchisaka (Snow) *Pamela - Matt Land Nanamagari *Limousine - Manuel Other *Burn Inside - Takenobu & Kunoichi Ending *Gamble Rumble (Stage 7 Version) - M.o.v.e Updates Ver.1.0 + A Release: May 1, 2013 Added courses: *Tsuchisaka (Snow) (Weather is Day) Ver.1.0 + B Release: August 1, 2013 Added cars: *Mazdaspeed Roadster C-Spec NA6C *Power House Amuse S2000 GT1 AP1 The appearance of X class, the addition of character parts were done Ver.1.0 + C Release: November 1, 2013 Added courses: *Tsukuba (Snow) (Weather is Night)Category:Initial D Arcade Stage Navigation Category:Games